In recent years, research and development has progressed in the area of organic electroluminescence (hereinafter “organic EL”) display panels that use the phenomenon of electroluminescence of organic material. Each organic EL cell of an organic EL display panel has an anode, a cathode, and an organic light-emitting layer provided between the anode and the cathode. The anode is layered on an interlayer insulation film that is layered on a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) substrate for driving the cells. To connect the anode with an electrode of the TFT, a through-hole (contact hole) is provided in the direction of thickness of the interlayer insulation film. The contact holes are buried under the bank so as not to emit light. However, such a structure hinders improvement of aperture ratio, which prevents an increase in the light-emitting surface area in an organic EL display panel and prevents improvement of luminous efficiency (see Patent Literature 1).